In many instances, the content available from computing devices that are communicationally coupled to one another via network communications can be content that is associated with a geographic location. For example, photographs, descriptions, and information regarding geographic locations such as, for example, famous landmarks, commonly visited areas, retail establishments, and other like locations are often made available to users of computing devices via network communications. Because such content is associated with geographic locations, it can be helpful to users to present such content within the context of a map that can enable users to quickly identify the geographic locations with which such content is associated. As a result, digital mapping services, which provide digital maps to users' computing devices via network communications, are often utilized as a bedrock for the presentation of content that is associated with geographic locations.
Content available from computing devices via network communications often includes user-generated content, such as pictures taken by users, descriptions or reviews written by users, and other like user-generated content. As with any other content, such user-generated content is often associated with geographic locations. For example, many modern digital image capture devices, such as digital cameras, smart phones, tablet computing devices, and other like digital image capture devices comprise the capability to accurately determine their geographic location and can append such information to digital images captured by those devices. Alternatively, for user-generated content that does not have geographic location associated with it, once such user-generated content has been made available to other computing devices via network communications, geographic information associated with such user-generated content can be retroactively appended to it.
Unfortunately, because of the manner in which user-generated content is uploaded, stored and distributed via network communications and the manner in which digital maps are provided via the network communications, it can take hours, or even days, for user-generated content to be provided within the context of a digital map. Thus, current digital maps can be provided with indicia of user-generated content, but such user-generated content was generated a long time ago and does not reflect a current representation of the geographic area where such content is indicated as having been generated. For example, user-generated photographs taken in the downtown area of a small town can be made available within the context of the digital map, such that another user viewing a region of such a digital map that includes that downtown can be presented with the opportunity to view the user-generated photographs. However, those user-generated photographs are likely months, or even years, old and could, for example, include businesses or stores that have since closed or, alternatively, could include empty lots or dilapidated buildings where now new buildings stand.